


Rain Delay

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "There is a place we have not christened yet.  Wanna know where it is?"





	Rain Delay

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Rain Delay**

by: Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy McNally, OFC   
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** "There is a place we have not christened yet. Wanna know where it is?"   
**Written:** 2006-04-19  
**Author's Note:** This is number 8 in the **Ultimate Happiness** series. 

"I don't believe this shit." 

Lauren muttered, turning over in bed. It was pouring out and lightning streaked across the stormy grey sky. She groaned, burying her forehead in Nancy's shoulder. 

"What's wrong baby?" Nancy mumbled, rubbing her naked back. 

"It's raining again. Do you believe it?" 

"Go back to sleep. Maybe it will clear up later." 

"Clear up? It hasn't cleared up in two and a half days…why should today be any different. This bites." 

"Shh, it's OK. It's so early; there is time for it to clear up. Go to sleep." 

"I'm not tired." 

"Lauren." Nancy groaned, turning over to look at the clock. She groaned again. "Its 6:37 in the morning." 

"I know. I'm sorry, go back to sleep Nancy. Really." 

Lauren kissed her cheek and turned over on her side. Nancy took a deep breath, touching her shoulder. 

"Are you really alright?" Nancy asked. 

"It's raining again. I'm sick of all this goddamn rain." 

Lauren started sniffling and Nancy moved closer to her. 

"Baby, what's wrong? Hey, hey, look at me. Why are you crying?" 

"Our vacation is ruined." 

Nancy turned her around, wiping her eyes and kissing her nose. 

"It is not ruined; we are having a wonderful time." 

"We haven't even been anywhere. It's like being marooned on a deserted island." 

"The most wonderful deserted island." Nancy replied, her hands still on her face. "We got to relax, watch movies, got to be alone. Tell me it has not been terrific not having to listen to hundreds of kids fighting over PlayStation and the History Channel all day." 

"But we love the History Channel." 

"Yeah, but not on vacation. On vacation, we eat mangoes and play footsie. We don't have to go outside because there are so many rooms in the house for us to entertain ourselves." 

She pulled Lauren close and kissed her neck. 

"There was the kitchen, the dining room, the living room floor…remember the living room floor baby?" 

"Yeah." Lauren whispered. "Wow." 

"I think the term you're looking for is wowie wow wow." 

Lauren finally smiled and they kissed again. 

"So, see baby, I for one have had an excellent vacation. And we still have a day and a half left to go." 

"I just wanted to make sure it was perfect for you…for us." 

"It has been, every moment. C'mon and wipe your tears." 

Lauren took a deep breath and smiled. Nancy clucked her chin and held her in her arms. 

"You know what today is?" Nancy asked. 

"Sunday." Lauren replied. 

The former National Security Advisor laughed, tightening her embrace on her wife. 

"13 years ago today we got married." 

"Oh yes, I remember. I wore Vera Wang." 

"You looked so amazing. When I watched you walk down the aisle with Scooter I knew that I was the luckiest woman on the planet." 

"You know what Nancy McNally, you really, really are. I will have you know that I am still prime real estate. I'm a condo on the Upper East Side." 

"Yes, you are baby…you're so beautiful." 

Lauren tilted her chin, accepting Nancy's kiss. She slid her arms around Nancy's neck, rolling over and pulling Nancy on top. Nancy adjusted her weight. 

"You know what's funny?" Lauren asked, lifting the pajama top over Nancy's head. 

"Hmm?" 

"There is a place that we have not christened yet. Know where it is?" 

"Nothing is coming to mind off the top of my head." Nancy replied. 

"The bed." Lauren laughed. "Can you believe it?" 

Nancy moaned as Lauren stroked her breasts with the pads of her fingers. 

"Are you serious? Are you sure about that?" 

Lauren nodded, her hand sliding down Nancy's stomach and into her shorts. Nancy's back curved when she felt Lauren's fingers between her thighs. She gripped the sheet. 

"Oh I'm sure. It is my job to keep track of such things you know." 

"Well far be it for me to dispute these facts…mmm baby." 

"Feel good boo boo?" she asked, pulling Nancy closer for a passionate kiss. 

"Isn't that a silly question?" 

Nancy reached down and pulled at her shorts, kicking then down her legs and off her feet. She pushed her knee up, feeling Lauren deeper inside her. 

"Ooh baby…oh God." Nancy dipped her mouth to suck Lauren's neck. 

They christened the bed, twice, and then Nancy rested on her stomach. She stared at the rain soaked window. 

"What do you get a woman who had everything she ever dreamed of?" 

Lauren stretched, groaning and letting the covers fall. She straddled Nancy, holding her tight and resting her breasts on her back. 

"Well, let me see," she kissed her nape of her neck. "I have a son, a house, a summer house, a Volvo, diamonds, and a designer wardrobe…I don't think I need a thing." 

"Good, because I didn't get you anything." Nancy replied. 

"Are you serious? Nancy, are you serious?" 

"I am serious. I mean c'mon, you said you don't need anything. You said you have everything you want." 

Lauren laughed. 

"I'm not taking the bait Nancy McNally; I know you got me a gift. You…you got me a gift right?" 

Nancy laughed too and Lauren felt the joy jump up in her stomach. 

"Of course I did. I buy you gifts on random Wednesdays, like I would ever not on an anniversary." 

"I admit you scared me for a minute. I'm sleepy." 

"Go to sleep baby; I told you that like an hour ago. C'mere, let me hold you." 

Lauren slid onto the mattress and Nancy held her in her arms. 

"Nance?" 

"Yes love of my life?" 

"Are you sure our anniversary isn't ruined by all this rain?" 

"Positive. Think of it this way…rainy Puerto Rico or New York with everyone." 

"Well there is that. I love you Dr. McNally." 

"I love you Mrs. McNally." 

"Yea!" 

Lauren cuddled in Nancy's arms, took a deep breath, and let sleep take over. Nancy smiled and wondered if she would get a chance to sleep today. Some things never changed. 


End file.
